Zombie Outbreak in Horseland
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: A zombie outbreak has come to Horseland and Chole, Zoey, Sarah, Molly, Alma, Will, Bailey and their horses to stay alive until help comes to turn the city back the way it is. Rated T for killing, blood, shooting, guns and swear bleeps and cussing also there will be romance scenes along with kissing and talking about boys.
1. A new day

It was night time in Horseland when Sarah was about to head home when she had to say goodnight to her horse Scarlet, all the other riders and horses were asleep so Sarah went to Scarlet's stall and kissed her nose and said "Good night girl, see you in the morning." and Sarah had lefted the barn and went home to sleep.

The next morning Chole was waking up from her sleep, she yawned and then went down stairs to watch tv. But when Chole got to the tv she turned it on and their was no power on the tv.

"That's weird, our tv has never act like that." Chole tried to fix the tv but she couldn't figer out what was the problem with the tv not working "Well, I'll have to call my mom and dad as soon as they get out of bed."

In the bathroom

Zoey was in the bathroom and was trying to fix her blow drier witch it wasn't working "Why is this thing not working? I'll ask my mom or dad when they wake up."

In the living room Chole's stomach growled at the sight when Chole was trying to get the tv to her favorite chanle, she had fix the tv and the plug wasn't pluged in.

"Oh dear, I'll have to make breakfast and see if Zoey will come downstairs."

When Zoey got down stairs her hair was wet from being in the shower when Chole had made her and Zoey baccon, eggs, toast and bagles with cream cheese and two glasses of milk.

"Zoey why is your hair still wet?"

"My blow drier is broken, I pluged it in and it didn't work."

"My tv had problems til I fixed it." Chole replied.

"Any way sister, let's eat and watch a bit of tv."

A couple minutes later Zoey and Chole were flipping through chanels.

"What's going on today with the power going off and on? It didn't happen yesterday." Zoey asked.

"I have no clue, we'll ask mom or dad when they wake up."

"Maybe the news will tell us if anything has happened."

_News chanel_

_"We have founded a vuris witch turns humans into flesh eating monsters, now it has been reported this morning at 5 am. So you must stay where you are lock all windows and doors and barrcaide them, these things are coming back from the deadand attacking the living they walk so slow that help will come here as soon as they can. But we'll let you know for more info about this, if you eccountered a walker you must destroy the brain, burn it alive or remove the head. Those are only ways to kill a zombie, if you know someone has been bitten and you can't chop the limb off you must kill them so they will not turn."_

"Did you hear that sis?"

"I know it's crazy." Zoey said.

"I'm going to the bathroom, so Zoey can you see if mom and dad are up?"

"Sure Chole."

Zoey went upstairs to her and Chole's parents room to see blood stains on the carpet, Zoey was shocked in horror as she walked closer into her parents room and saw more blood stains leading to her parents bathroom. She knew about what may happened to her and Chole's parents.

"I'll have to get a weapon."

Zoey looked in her parents room and saw her father's pocket knife, Zoey grabbed it and then raced into the bathroom and saw her father eating Zoey and Chole's mother Zoey screamed as Zoey raced out of the bathroom and her father was walking very slowly.

Chole heard Zoey screaming she knew that Zoey might be in danger, Chole grabbed a meat cleaver and raced to see their father walking slowly to see Zoey froze in fear.

"Hey dad, leave my sister alone!" Chole shouted as she swang her meat cleaver and it went inside her dad's skull and blood splattered on the wall, "Are you ok Zoey?" Zoey was breathing heavily as she started to cry. "Breathe Zoey, you're ok. WHat happened?"

"I went into our parents bathroom, and my dad was a zombie and killed our mom."

"Oh god Zoey, I was scared when I heard you scream." Chole hugged Zoey as tight as she can when Chole and Zoey's mother came back to life and was now a zombie.

"Chole, behind you."

"Stay away from us mom." Chole threw the pocket knife at her mother's head and their mother fell to the ground dead.

"We need to find our friends, and get out of here."

"But how are we going to do that?"

"I'll get you a axe from our backyard shed, I've got a meat cleaver."

In the backyard

Zoey and Chole went to their shed in the backyard to find Zoey a weapon to get out of their house and look for their friends.

In the front door Chole and Zoey can see their dad's car, they need it to get out of their house.

"Ok there's our dad's car."

"Do we have his keys?" Zoey asked.

"I've got them in my pockets."

"Ok Chole, what's our plan?"

"My plan is we go to our garage and get our dad's hunting weapons, then we open the door and race to his car put everything in it and then we get in the car and we get out of the street where we live."

"Good plan Chole, let's do it."

After a couple minutes of getting weapons and things that Chole and Zoey will need they were ready.

"Zoey, I want you to see if you see any walkers near our car."

Zoey open the door a little bit but there was barely any zombies near their car.

"It's mostly clear Chole."

"Good, now let's go."

Chole and Zoey got outside to their dad's car loaded the car with weapons, food and supplies then they got in the car and started the car.

"That was easy."

"Chole, look the zombies heard the car starting." Zoey pionted out as zombies started to walk to Chole and Zoey that are in their dad's car.

"Oh god, let's start the car and get out of here."

Finally Chole and Zoey got out of their drive way and they spead off onto the road, and they are going to find their friends.

End of chapter 1

So what may happen next?

A. Zoey and Chole finds their friends

B. Will Zoey get her first zombie kill in real life?

Or C. Will Sarah find Zoey and Chole?

Choose one of these.


	2. The Dead is rising

After 5 minutes of driving from their house, Chole and Zoey found a gas area so they stopped their car.

"Chole what are we doing here?" Zoey asked she looked at the gas meter and it was full "It's up to full, why do we have to stop here for?"

"To steal things." Chole and Zoey rushed inside the gas paying store.

"But Chole, we can get arested for doing that."

"Maybe, but I think the outbreak has passed here of is here I think. Who knows if the owners are alive of not, in zombie outbreaks you can loot everything."

"Ok, stealing things from here is like heaven!"

Zoey and Chole started getting food and snacks from the store as Zoey and Chole put them on the ground because there was too much things to put on the desk.

"Where's the guy who pays for this stuff?" Zoey asked Chole, "He's a very good friend of our father."

"His back is in front of us, he doesn't notcie us I think."

Zoey then used a bell that makes nosie she tapped on it a couple times, it started to anoyed Chole as Zoey kept on doing it over and over again.

"Zoey, that's enough." Chole said as she took the bell away from Zoey and put it somewhere that she can't get it "Hello Dodger, I'm Chole ann this is my sister Zoey. Remember us when we come here for gas? there's a zombie outbreak going on and we need to pay for this stuff, so would you please know if any other people are here to hold out?"

The man slowly turned his body to Chole and Zoey his eyes were pale white and Chole notcie that he was one of the zombies, his neck was bitten and had blood stain shirt. He started to come out from the desk the other way slowly.

"We should have known he was a zombie."

"Kill them Zoey." Zoey grabbed her axe and ran to the store owner and swang her axe and hit the owner's head and fell to the ground dead, Zoey breathed very hard but at least she knew now how to kill a zombie like Chole know, "Great job Zoey, let's take the stuff and get out of here."

"Yeah, I think some zombies might be trying to get in through the other door."

At the gas aera parking lot, Chole and Zoey were just goofing off before leaving.

"I hope our friends are ok."

"I do hope so too, I'm getting worried." Zoey said as she felt darkness reaching to her heart, she didn't want to cry not til she finds out that her friends are ok.

"They'll be fine, Horseland the best place to go in this outbreak. I just hope our horses are ok."

"I hope they're not...Eaten alive." Zoey started to cry, she was very worried about their horses, their friends and everything that migh tbe lost if they don't get to Horseland sooner or later.

"Don't cry Zoey, our horses and friends will be ok. Don't worry Zoey, we'll get to Horseland as soon as we can."

Chole and Zoey jumped back in the car and they spead off into the street hoping that their friends and horses are ok.

When Chole and Zoey got to the street where Sarah lives Chole parked the car near Sarah's front door to her house, her street was swarming with zombies they notice Zoey and Chole on the street where Sarah lives.

"Ok Zoey, meet me back here."

"Ok, Chole the zombies."

"Oh S***, Zoey get Sarah I'll drive around and if something is wrong I'll honk a few times. Maybe I might see Bailey, Will, Alma or Molly."

"Ok becareful sis, and don't get bitten."

"I won't Zoey, good luck not getting bitten."

Zoey raced to Sarah's front door and tried the door, 5 zombies were walking slowly to Zoey, whom is near Sarah's house.

"Sarah open the door, it's me Zoey!" Zoey banged on the door a couple times but there was no answer, then she tried to break down the door but the zombies were getting closer to Zoey. She had no where to go but she quickly hopped over Sarah's backyard gate and the zombies weren't smart to climb like Zoey is.

Now that Zoey's over the gate and into Sarah's backyard, she looked around for another way into Sarah's house, but as she was standing from the back door to the fence. Zoey spotted Sarah's mother her shirt was blood stained, Zoey knew that she was a zombie so Zoey sneak up on Sarah's undead mother and wack her head with the axe, blood was ohzzing from the skull when Sarah spotted Zoey killing her undead mother.

"Glad you saved me Zoey, climb this tree and get to my bedroom window."

Zoey climb the tree and went up to Sarah's bedroom door, zombies can not climb trees of anything.

"Those zombies are not smart enough to climb this tree, but I'm the smartest girl to do this S*** hahaha. Here I come Sarah, don't you worry."

When Zoey got to Sarah's bedroom, she closed the window and took some deep breaths.

"What happened back out their Zoey?"

"I was chased by zombies from your front door, so I had to come here to get you." Zoey sighed.

"That wasn't easy, my mom was a zombie when I saw her outside from here." Sarah said "My dad's not here, he went to work. And I don't know if he is ok or not."

Zoey can see Sarah's eyes were filling up with tears, Sarah really misses her dad in a zombie outbreak.

"Aww, it will get better Sarah. Me and Chole lost our parents in that zombie outbreak, I understand that it is sad. Maybe your dady's still alive."

"He is?"

"Maybe, and we might be able to try to find him once we get to Horseland."

Then the door was banging from the other side.

"Oh god, I think that's zombies trying to break in."

"It's ok Sarah, let me deal with this." Zoey replied as she slowly walked to the door that is locked, Zoey moved all of Sarah's stuff out of the way and had her axe ready to hit anything that is undead. Zoey slowly unlock the door and open it had her axe up in the air was about to hit Molly and Alma.

"Woah!"

"Woah Zoey, put the axe down."

"How are you two not zombies?" Zoey asked.

"We haven't been bitten." Molly said.

"Glad you girls are ok, Chole's picking us all up."

"She is?"

"But where is she?"

"I came here to get Sarah, but you'll come with us to Horseland."

"Yes!"

"Wait, why are we going to Horseland in a zombie outbreak?" Alma asked.

"Because, it's just the only place that I've fought about."

"Ok let's get out of here."

At the front door Sarah and her friends saw zombies are near Sarah's front door and Chole's car pulled over to Sarah's house and saw that Zoey and her friends are ok.

"Go girls, and stay away from the undead."

Zoey and her friends ran to the car staying away from the zombies, Zoey killed a few that were near their way. They quickly got into the car buckled their seat belts and drove away from the zombies.

"Did you or Alma get bitten?"

"No we didn't, we knew about this on the news."

"Ok then girls, we're heading to Horseland." Chole said as her heart sank into darknest, Bailey is her boyfriend and she's worried about him in a zombie outbreak.

_What if Bailey's dead? No...I can't lose him, he's the only boyfriend I've got._

"Chole are you ok?" Zoey asked, Chole had her mind on Bailey when another car was coming up near Chole and Zoey notice the car was coming near way.

"CHOLE WATCH OUT!" Zoey slamed the breaks as she turned the car, the other car hit the tree everyone was shocked, Zoey looked up and saw that Chole wasn't getting up.

"What was that?"

"You idot MotherF***er, watch where you're F***ing going!" Alma shouted as Sarah and Zoey got Chole out of the car for freash air.

"Are you girls ok?" Sarah asked.

"We're fine, if some A**hole didn't hurt one of us."

"But are you hurt?"

"Nope, we're fine." Molly said.

"Chole, wake up!" Zoey shouted as she fell solfty on Chole's chest she heard Chole's heart beating, Chole was ok but knocked out.

"Zoey? are you on me?"

"Chole, I'm so glad you're ok."

"Ow, my head...What happened?" Chole asked.

"Some idot almost killed you."

"Worse, he almost hit us."

"Me and Sarah will go see if the driver is hurt." Zoey said as she got her axe and gave Sarah a pistol "Do you know how to use guns?"

Sarah glupped "I think so, maybe only when I'm hunting."

Zoey and Sarah helped Chole to the back seat "I'll be driving for now, Chole's had enough driving for a while."

Sarah and Zoey went over to the driver's car, there was a women in the car that didn't look alive.

"It's dead Zoey, can we go now?"

"Wait, I gotta to get her out of the car and see if she has been bitten."

Zoey opened the car door by smashing the window of the car and unlock the door and dragged the lady out of the car.

"She's not breathing." Zoey then saw a bite mark on the women's neck, she was going to be a zombie in the nest minute or so. Then the women came back to life as a zombie and started to attack Zoey by pouncing on Zoey, she grabbed the women by the neck and was waiting for Sarah to help Zoey.

Alma can see Sarah had never killed a zombie before she was scared, Sarah lifted her gun at the women, took a deep breath and pulled the trigger and after the gun shot the bullet had hit the undead's head she was now dead dead.

"You saved me."

"Yeah, that was my first kill." Sarah replied as she helped Zoey up.

"You ok Zoey?" Chole called from the car.

"Yeah Chole, I'm fine. Better than fine, thank you for saving me Sarah."

"So that zombie hit us in teh car?"

"Yes Molly, he did."

"Zombies can't drive, I never know how?"

"Maybe she was trying to get out when she hit us, and then the tree."

"Good story Zoey, that might be possible."

"Let's get going before more zombies show up."

"And I hope we don't run into anymore A**holes driving." Alma said as Zoey drove away to Horseland and the zombies were still roaming in the roads eating any human flesh they can find.

end of chapter 2


	3. Can you feel the Love tonight

While driving down the road on their way to HorseLand they stopped when they heard growling.

"What was that?"

"I don't think that was any of us."

"Look back there, zombies are slowly walking toward us." Alma said.

"Right, let's get out of here." Zoey started to speed in her car to HorseLand and ditched the zombies behind them.

At HorseLand Zoey parked the car when they got to HorseLand, Bailey and Will were there, they were so glad that their friends are ok and they made it here.

"Zoey?" Bailey asked as Zoey and her firneds got out of the car.

"Are you girls ok?"

"Yes, we're all not bitten."

"That's good, that you haven't been bitten yet."

"Well, back at our house things are going on serious."

"Yeah when me and Bailey were here, we saw a car on the other side of the raod from HorseLand. So we went to see if any one was hurt, but then a guy was trying to bite me."

"Yeah, and I used my pick axe and killed it."

"Those dead people are returning to life as zombies and attacking the living."

"I know, we heard it all over the radio." Bailey replied to Chole as she blinked at Bailey.

"Ok so all the horses are ok, none of them are bitten."

"Thank god our horses are ok."

"So did you see Bailey's parents in the house earlier?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, we tried to call them and there was no answer."

"Oh dear, I hope they're ok." Zoey said.

"I hope so too, why not we ride our horses; I made sure that no walkers had found their way into HorseLand."

"That's good."

A few days later

Things were going well at HorseLand and still no help, but they mange to kill zombies that were near their fort to hold out and they weren't too many of them.

"A zombie outbreak?" Chili asked Pepper "I've never heard of it til a few days ago."

"Well Chili, we're waiting til help comes to clear up the outbreak to turn this place back to normal."

Then Will and Bailey came back and they we're just chating.

"So are you guys going to have your horses and yourselves hold out with us?"

"Sure Will, those zombies would have eaten us if you and Bailey didn't come along." Jesse said as Molly came and saw that Will and Bailey have brought more people.

"Jesse, you and your horse are alive."

"Yes Molly, we're both have not been bitten yet."

"That's good."

Chase with his horse then saw Zoey racing towards him and then she pounced on him, and then Zoey smiled.

"Chase, I'm glad you are not a zombie same with your horse."

"That's right Zoey, we're not one of the undead."

"Wow, I can't belive you're alive and kicking!" Zoey pulled Chase over and kissed him.

Chole then pulled Bailey over for a kiss, they're been dating for 7 months.

"I loved your kiss."

"Why I love your kiss Bailey, I'm the queen of HorseLand."

"Like Will, what if help doesn't come here? what will happen to us?"

"Relax Sarah, they'll come. Don't worry." Will said.

"It's like, no one's forgetting us."

"They won't forget us, I promsie."

Meanwhile Chole and Bailey were killing zombies outside HorseLand, they're in the mall getting food and things that they need.

"Bailey, I'm glad that you're ok and safe..."

"What is it Chole?"

"It's like, I was rising from my sleep. To find you, I wanted to see if you were bitten."

"Awww, it's ok Chole. Everything will be back to normal soon when help comes here."

"I missed you Bailey, and I was worried about you." Chole said as she gave Bailey a loving hug.

"I missed you too Chole, and I was also worried about you and your sister." Bailey replied as he returned a loving hug to Chole.

Meanwhile Chili and Aztec were watching Chole and Bailey are in love and not doing what they needed to do.

"This is sick Aztec."

"I know it is Chili, I can't take this love sickness anymore. I just hope things will get better soon." Aztec replied.

_Chili: "I can see what's going on."_

_Aztec: "What?"_

_Chili: "I see Chole and Bailey are in love, and they're in a zombie outbreak during that they're in love."_

_Aztec: "Oh, I see about that. But Chili just leave them be."_

_Chili: "But we're not going to care, but love's the biggest thing of all!"_

_Can you feel the love tonight, it is in a zombie outbreak...They're in once, in Harmony. Without anything near them._

_Bailey: So many things to tell her, but how can I make her see. The truth about a zombie outbreak? No! she turned away._

_Chole: He's holding back love, he's hidding. But what I can't see, why won't he be the Bailey I know he is; the Bailey I see inside!_

_Chole and Bailey: Can you feel the love tonight! it is in a zombie outbreak, we're in once. In Harmony, without anything near us._

_Chole and Bailey were running in the mall killing some zombies, then when all the zombies are dead Chole and got on top of Bailey with loving smile._

_Chole and Bailey: Can you feel the love tonight, let love comes to fall. Stealing through, the love birds are flying...Love is where we are._

_Chole: And if he falls in love tonight...That means I'm in love along too with him._

_Bailey: It's enough, for this restless rider..._

_Chole and Bailey: Just to be with you..._

After Chole and Bailey finished the song, they kissed while lying on top of each other.

Back at HorseLand Chole and Bailey and their horses got the stuff that the whol barn needed.

"What took you two so long?" Zoey asked.

"Me and Chole are just in love Zoey, it happens to everyone. Sorry for taking so long." Bailey said as he and Chole jumped off of their horses.

Then Will and Sarah came to see Chole and Bailey brought back everything that was left from the mall.

"You did great Bailey and Chole."

"Yeah, we're both in love."

"Love is great teamwork, but you can check and be sure everything is good. It's getting close to bed time and me and Sarah wanted to spend time together."

"Ok Will, we'll do that after we put our horses away."

When Sarah and Will we're up stairs in the house they walked in the room and locked the doors.

"Will, I wanted to tell you this. I love you."

"I love you too Sarah." Will and Sarah gave each other loving hugs and Sarah kissed Will's face.

_Can you feel the love tonight, it is in a zombie outbreak...They're in once, in Harmony. Without anything near them._

_Will: So many things to tell her, but how can I make her see. The truth about a zombie outbreak? No! she turned away._

_Sarah: He's holding back love, he's hidding. But what I can't see, why won't he be the Will I know he is; the Will I see inside!_

_Sarah and Will: Can you feel the love tonight! it is in a zombie outbreak, we're in once. In Harmony, without anything near us._

_Sarah and Will were playing around in the bedroom in the house trying to get love into their hearts, Sarah and got on top of Will on the bed with loving smile._

_Sarah and Will: Can you feel the love tonight, let love comes to fall. Stealing through, the love birds are flying...Love is where we are._

_Sarah: And if he falls in love tonight...That means I'm in love along too with him._

_Will: It's enough, for this restless rider..._

_Sarah and Will: Just to be with you.._

Then Sarah and Will started kissing until Sarah pushed Will off the bed.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Because, we're in love and boyfriend and girlfriend. We'll get married one day." Sarah giggled with love.

"I'm glad we're both safe."

"Safe from zombies?"

"Safe from everything Sarah, because I love you."

"I love you too Will." Sarah replied as she and Will fell asleep together.

end of chapter 3

**Ok that was 2 love songs sanged by Will, Sarah, Chole and Bailey in this chapter.**


	4. Illness strikes

The next day everyone woke up and Shep, Teeny and Angora were not there. Will and the other riders found out that their barn pig, dog and cat went missing.

"Have you seen my barn animals?"

"No, why Bailey?" asked Chole.

"Because I didn't see then the past few days."

"Do you want me, Zoey and Chole to find them for you?" Sarah asked.

"That would be great, but becareful of those zombies while on your horses."

"Ok we'll becareful, right Scarlet?"

"So Chole, you're making sure that no one gets hurt while looking for Shep, Teeny and Angora."

"Ok Will, we'll becareful."

"Let's go."

In the city with Chole, Zoey and Sarah on Pepper, Chili and Scarlet zombies were nowhere in sight.

"It's quite, but at least no zombies are here."

"Where can they be?"

"I just hope they're ok." Zoey said then Sarah spotted Shep, Teeny and Angora's tracks witch has blood foot prints on the road.

"Look, blood foot prints."

"Those are the animals Bailey was missing." Chole replied.

"If we follow these, they'll lead us to Shep, Teeny and Angora. Now come on and stay close to me."

After a couple minutes of walking Sarah founded Shep, Angora and Teeny ok and alive when they came out of a store.

"There they are."

"Oh guys, are you ok?"

"They're not bitten Chole."

"That's good Zoey, now let's go back before anything else happens."

"Yeah, and look. I see zombies, they'll slowly heading our way."

"Run."

Back at Horseland Sarah, Zoey and Chole got back to HorseLand with Shep, Teeny and Angora they are now safe and not bitten.

"Are they ok?" Bailey asked as he looked at Chloe.

"Yes Bailey, they're fine. None of them are bitten, our horses are ok too."

"That's good, we need Bailey to have a break from watch out while he spends time with Chloe." Will said.

"Ok Will, come on Chloe; after you untack Chili. We can do things, that we liked to do."

"Ok Bailey, I'll be with you in a few minutes."

In the stalls all the horses were waiting for help to come for them and their riders.

"When is help going to come?"

"Don't know Pepper, we'll have to wait and see. Hopefully this zombie outbreak ends soon, it's making me worried." Aztec said.

After weeks went by help has still hasn't come to Horseland yet.

"Why isn't help coming?"

"I have no clue, sometimes it takes a while." Molly replied

"Chloe, Zoey and Bailey have fallen ill. It's a that came to us." Will said as Chloe got off Chili and walked to Will.

"What?" Chloe asked in shocked "My sister's sick? and so is Bailey?"

"Yes I'm afraid so, this disease is spreading because of the outbreak."

"What kind of disease is it?"

"Cholera, none of us has gotten it yet. But only Zoey and Bailey."

"My sister was bitten and got that?"

"No, we found out that the fluids from the outbreak made it to our lake taht we swim in. It is very gross. And that's how Zoey and Bailey have fallen ill."

"That's awful, we should see who will go out there alone to get something."

"We're trying to find that out, we'll all have a meeting in the afternoon and then see who will go outside the forted barn and get the medicine."

Later on in the afternoon Chloe and her friends are thinking of who will go get the medicine.

"Who should go out there?"

"Hold on, before someone says what. Let's see who would go, Sarah?"

"I'll go out there, to save my friends from illness or die trying."

"Who will go with Sarah? Alma?"

"I'm not going back out there, I was almost bitten back there."

"Molly?"

"There's no way I am not going back out there, I don't wanna get eaten alive."

"No one wants to go with Sarah then? I'm not risking getting out there, what if one of the horses get sick or something."

"Chloe was brave out there getting her sister, Sarah, Alma and Molly here." Nani added "Maybe she should go with Sarah."

"Well I have no choice then, I can't let anyone die in any way. I'll go with Sarah Will, we'll stay together."

"Very good Chloe, we'll keep a eye on your boyfriend and your sister."

"Thanks."

Sarah and Chloe went to the weapon shed and Chloe opened the door, and found lots of guns.

"Woah, look at the gins. Let's take one and then get going."

"I'm taking the shotgun."

"I'll take the same thing."

Sarah and Chloe walked out of the weapon shed when they both took their weapons that they want to use.

"So Chloe, let's take two crowbars."

"Good choice, we'll smash zombies skulls with it. No zombie can live through that."

"Are you ready to get out there?"

"I need to check on Zoey and Bailey, can you wait a few minutes Sarah?"

"Sure I can."

Chloe went back in Bailey's house and went to his room where Zoey and Bailey opened their eyes weakly to see Chloe.

"Be careful girl, I'll try to hold on as long as I can."

"I will Bailey." Chloe kissed Bailey's head and then went to Zoey, she was dripping with sweat and she was weak than ever.

"Please hurry sis, I'm trying to hold on."

"I know you are Zoey." Chloe gave Zoey a hugged and whispered to the two ill people before Chloe exited out of the room "Good bye you two, I'll try to get back here as fast as we can."

"Bye sis, be careful out there."

Chloe exited out of Bailey's house and went downstairs and meet up with Sarah at the front gate.

"Are you ready to get out there Sarah?"

"I am Chloe, but let's not get hurt, bitten or eaten out there."

"Right, let's go." Chloe and Sarah walked out of Horseland witch is safe from zombies and Will closed and locked the gate behind them.

End of chapter 4


End file.
